Crossing Veils
by Askarsha
Summary: Dumbledore llama a una importante reunion. Uno de los velos se esta debilitando, mostrando apariciones y trayendo a un joven que muchos pensaron nunca volver a ver.
1. Los velos

Declaimer: _Todos los personajes son de J.K.Rowling y esto lo hago por pura diversion._

Summari: _Dumbledore llama a una importante reunion. Uno de los velos se esta debilitando, mostrando apariciones y , trayendo a un joven que muchos pensaron no volver a ver._

* * *

**"_Crossing Veils"_**

_**By: Askarsha**_

* * *

**_"Los velos"_**

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos desiertos, en compañía de su "hermano" y su esposa. Miraba todo con gran nostalgia, hacia tiempo que no venia al inmenso castillo que lo vio crecer. Sus ojos avellanas brillaron con intensidad tras sus gafas al reconocer uno de los tantos lugares, donde se escondían de los profesores tras sus innumerables bromas. De eso ya casi dos décadas. Suspiro levemente, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido.

Miro por una ventana, hacia el exterior, contemplo el lago y el gran prado que llegaba asta el principio del bosque prohibido. Sonrió al recordar todas las aventuras que vivió junto a sus amigos en aquel bosque.

Al fin llegaron a su destino, una gárgola de piedra, la cual custodia la entrada al despacho del director de Hogwarts.

-Varita de regaliz-pronuncio una tersa voz

Los tres subieron por la escalera de caracol que apareció al moverse la gárgola. Al entrar, vieron que se encontraba Nimphadora Tonks, la prima de Sirius, la cual usaba el pelo rosa chicle y muy corto.

-Primo que bueno verte¡- Exclamo Tonks, abrazando del cuello a su primo

-Tonks, como has estado¡- Saludo Sirius, correspondiendo el abrazo de su prima

-Muy bien gracias- respondió dándole una sonrisa radiante y vio a la pareja que había entrado junto a su primo- James, Lily¡- exclamo abrazándole a ellos también- ¿Cómo han estado?

-Muy bien gracias Tonks- le respondió Lily- ¿y a ti también te llamaron?

-Si, también están citados todos los profesores y Moody – Mientras hablaba, se sentaron en unas cómodas butacas- por eso la reunión empezara cuando terminen las clases

-Entonces ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- inquirió Sirius- Acaso dejaste a tus "niñitos" abandonados

-Como se te ocurre¡-Exclamo indignada Tonks- como es el ultimo día que queda de clases, decidí darles al día libre- dijo mas calmada- ahora deben estar por ahí jugando

James sonrió por la situación. Hace ya bastantes años de que había subido los años de educación en Hogwarts. Ahora los niños comenzaban a estudiar a los diez años, en un curso de orientación y hechizos defensivos básicos, del cual Tonks estaba a cargo, a este curso se le llamaba "pre-magos". Luego comenzaban de primer año a octavo año. Así los jóvenes salían mucho mas preparado para enfrentar a la guerra que hacia tantos años comenzó.

-¿Y como se ha portado Alexandra?- pregunto James

-Alexandra es un encanto- respondió Tonks, ignorando a Sirius con el cual había estado paliando- saca buenas notas, es estudiosa, sacas buenas notas……

-Igual a Lily- bufo Sirius

-…….. además es una excelente cazadora- prosiguió Tonks, sin prestar atención a Sirius- y, déjame decirte James que tiene esa afinidad para las bromas- soltó una pequeña risita recordando una de las bromas de la pequeña Potter

-Igual a James- sonrió Sirius

En ese momento sonó la campana, anunciando el termino de las clases y el comienzo del verano. Desde el despacho podían oír a los cientos de voces de jóvenes que hablaban excitados sobre las vacaciones. Unos minutos mas tarde llegaron los profesores, cuando ya habían llegados todos, hizo su aparición Albus Dumbledore junto a Ojoloco Moody.

-Buenas tardes- los saludo Dumbledore, tomando asiento frente a su escritorio- me alegro de que todos hallan podido venir- dijo mientras recorría con la mirada a los presentes, deteniéndose en uno de ellos- Te agradezco mucho Remus que hallas suplido al profesor Shuath.

-no ahí de que, y ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Todavía no logran colorearle el iris de los ojos, me gustaría saber que le paso- medito unos segundos, en los cuales nadie le interrumpió- Bueno vallamos a lo que nos interesa.

Los he llamado para tratar algo de sume importancia, pero primero necesito hacer unas preguntas. Remus- miro al hombre, el cual lo miraba expectante-¿ serias el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el año entrante?

-Por supuesto señor- le respondió Lupin

-Bien- Dumbledore le miraba con una radiante sonrisa- James, Lily, Sirius- dijo ahora mirando a los tres aurores- me gustaría que ustedes fueran los aurores que custodiaran el colegio

-por nosotros no ahí ningún problema- respondió James mirando a Lily la cual asintió

-por mi tampoco- agrego Sirius

-perfecto- Volvió a sonreír y se dirigió esta vez a los docentes- me gustaría saber si algunos de ustedes abandonaran el castillo durante el verano.

-yo me ausentare durante el primer mes- informo la profesora Sprout- tengo que recolectar algunas plantas para los invernaderos n-1 y n-12.

-Bien ¿alguien mas?- pregunto Dumbledore. Nadie respondió- Bien entonces nadie mas. Alastor si tuvieras la amabilidad….- Moody saco de su abrigo una pequeña caja un poco tosca, de ella saco una cadena de plata fina que tenia como colgante una pequeña piedra esmeralda, el cual fue dando a cada uno de los presentes.

-Albus ¿para que sirv…..?- Comenzó Sirius, pero callo cuando Dumbledore levanto una mano pidiendo silencio.

-Para que sirve se los diré a su tiempo Sirius, primero tengo que decirles algo muy importante- callo un segundo para asegurarse de que tenia la atención de todos- muchos de ustedes han escuchados historias fantásticas sobre otros universos, portales a otros tiempos, etcétera ¿Verdad?

-Si, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso Albus?- Pregunto MCgonagall

-mucho mi querida minerva- respondió Dumbledore- segura que todos conocen el velo de la muerte que se encuentra en el departamento de misterios- espero a que todos asintieran para continuar- aquel velo se creo gracias a una ruptura, la cual permite viajar a otro universo, lo peculiar del velo de la muerte es que lleva al mundo de Hades. En pocas palabras, lleva al mundo de los muertos.

Esto es por que existe miles de universos, que son parecidos, pero a la vez distintos entre si. Para superar este universo, ya que si chocan podrían crear una catástrofe, se crearon unos velos que tiene como función, aislar a los universos de los otros. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué les estoy diciendo esto, muy simple, uno de estos velos se a estado debilitando rápidamente y eso es muy preocupante.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que todos procesaban la información recién recibida.

-¿Qué consecuencias tendría este debilitamiento?- pregunto Remus

-habría en algunas zonas concentraciones de energía lo que conllevaría a ver "apariciones", por llamarlos de algún modo- respondió Dumbledore- que nos mostraría hechos de lo que ocurre en ese otro universo, y, en el peor de los casos-prosiguió- alguien podría atravesar el tiempo y "caer" en nuestro universo.

Estas ultimas palabras tuvieron impacto en todos los presentes. "Alguien" podría caer en su mundo, eso era perturbador.

Por la ventana se podía ver al sol ocultarse tras el horizonte, dando matices rojos, naranjos y amarillos al despacho. De seguro los estudiantes en sus salas comunes esperando la hora de la cena.

-y es aquí-hablo Dumbledore, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos- donde entran en función estos maravillosos collares- dijo mientras tomaba entre sus dedos su collar-Estos collares rastrean las fuentes de energía donde se debilita el velo. Cuando encuentra uno, comenzara a brillar y los guiara hacia donde se encuentre la fuente de energía.

-pero, el velo se puede debilitar en cualquier lugar ¿no?- Pregunto Slughorn

- si, pero lo he estado estudiando de hace algún tiempo y me he dado cuenta, de que este desgaste esta concentrado en Hogwarts, y como han finalizado las clases no deberemos preocuparnos por los estudiantes- respondió Dumbledore

-heeee….. Albus-susurro Sprout- mira

Todos volvieron su vista hacia ella. Su collar, el cual ella sostenía en su mano, había comenzado a brillar y se elevaba hasta la altura de la cabeza, y daba pequeños tirones hacia la puerta. Uno a uno comenzaron a reaccionar los collares de los demás.

-Creo que verán con sus propios ojos todo de lo que hemos estado hablando- dijo Dumbledore.

Y sin más se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho seguido de los profesores y los cuatro aurores, cada uno con un collar por delante.

* * *

Hola, como estan todos. Bueno esta historia la tenia de hace tiempo en mente y creo que no la hubiera podido hacer sin la inspiaracion de dos grandes fincs: 

Crossing Wind y

Apparation

Se los recomiendo son muy bueno.

Bueno por favor dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o no, plisssss

Bey.


	2. La primera aparicion

Declaimer: todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, esto lo ago por pura diversion

* * *

_Crossing Veils_

_By Askarsha_

2.- "La primera aparición"

* * *

Caminaban apurados por los pasillos, guiados por los collares los cuales los llevaban hacia fuera del castillo.

En el trayecto no se toparon con ningún alumno, estarían haciendo las maletas, a ultima hora, para irse mañana.

Salieron por las enormes puertas de roble, los collares brillaron con mas intensidad, temblando ligeramente. Bajaron las escaleras que llevaban hacia el parque.

-heemm……. ¿y ahora que?- pregunto Sirius

-Esperar, solo esperar- le respondió Dumbledore

-¡ayy!

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia la profesora siniestra, que había soltado su collar y la palma de la mano la tenia de un rojo intenso.

-¡Me ha quemado!- exclamo

Volvió a tomar el collar esta ves por la cadena. Poco a poco el verde esmeralda de la piedra paso a azul zafiro intenso.

Frente a ellos, comenzó a formarse un espeso humo blanco uniforme, que de a poco, empezó a tener forma y color (casi transparente) de unos 15 estudiantes de primer año y junto a ellos unas escobas del colegio.

-Bueno ¿Qué están esperando?- bramo una de las apariciones, Madame Hooch dio un respingo al verse a si misma- cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido

Vieron como las pequeñas apariciones, se acomodaban al lado de las viejas escobas.

-Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba-indico la aparición- y digan "arriba"

Todas las apariciones gritaron "arriba", pero muy pocas lo lograron a la primera. Cuando todos tuvieron su escoba, la aparición de madame Hooch, les indicaba como debían montar su escoba.

-Ahora cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dan una fuerte patada- dijo la "aparición Hooch"- mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense un metro o……

- ¿Ese no es Longbottom?- pregunto el pequeño profesor Flitwick

-Si, es Longbottom – respondió MCgonagall, al ver al niño que había apuntado Flitwick, se elevaba sin control del suelo antes de que sonara el silbato.

-Ay dios mío se va a caer¡- exclamo Lily, y no se equivocaba. Un segundo después, era llevado a la enfermería ayudado por madame Hooch, los cuales se desvanecieron al llegar a las puertas del castillo.

De pronto oyeron carcajadas a sus espaldas. Un grupito de Slytherins se reían. Uno de ellos, un niño de piel pálida y cabello rubio, hablo.

-¿Han visto la cara de ese zoquete?-El, junto a los otros Slytherins, rieron.

-¡Cierra la boca Malfoy!- dijo una linda niña morena

-Era como obvio-soltó Sirius con rabia-estupidos Slytherins…

-oh ¿estas enamorada de Longbottom?- dijo una niña de Slytherins de rostro duro- nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos, Parvati

-¡Miren!- dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba- es esa cosa estupida que le mando su abuela.

-una recordadora…-oyó murmurar James a MCgonagall- pero que buena idea……

-Trae eso aquí Malfoy- dijo la voz de un chico, con calma. Los demás niños dejaron de hablar para mirarlos.

El chico que había hablado tenia el cabello negro azabache bastante desordenado, un poco moreno, poseía unas gafas desgastadas y unos grandes ojos verdes esmeraldas.

Lily dio un gritito ahogado al estudiar las facciones del chico, no podía ser cierto, se apoyo en su marido, quien también miraba fijamente al chico, "no podía ser", se repetía mentalmente, cerrando sus ojos, podía oír la risa infantil de su pequeño bebe varón.

-Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque…. ¿Que les parece… en la copa de un árbol?- dijo Malfoy

-¡Tráela aquí!- rugió el chico, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba.

Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamo:

-¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para dejar que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro. Ese chico, era su bebe, su pequeño bebe, el cual, nunca pudo ver crecer…

Escucho un ruido al lado suyo, Sirius estaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, y Remus tenia apoyada una de sus manos en el hombro de Sirius, ambos observaban hipnotizados al joven Potter, que también había tomado su escoba y discutía con Malfoy en el aire.

James, por su parte, observaba a su primogénito, Siempre había deseado poder enseñarle a volar a su hijo, pero el destino no fue tan benevolente. Observaba como su hijo intentaba agarrar la recordadora con gran habilidad, pero el otro chico lo esquivó, luego la lanzo al aire y volvió a tierra.

Vio en cámara lenta como su hijo se lanzaba en busca de la recordadora, sintió a Lily aferrarse a su brazo al verlo en caída libre a 15 metros de altura. A pocos metros del suelo, logro atraparla, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la recordadora a salvo.

Sintió como el orgullo lo invadía, al ver a su hijo hacer esa maniobra, pero no duro mucho tiempo, ya que una furiosa voz se hizo presente.

-¡HARRY POTTER!

MCgonagall dio un respingo al oír y verse a si misma.

-Nunca…. En todos mis años en Hogwarts- comenzó a hablar la aparición de MCgonagall, la cual, estaba furiosa- ¿Cómo te has atrevido…..? Has podido romperte el cuello…

-no fue culpa de el, profesora…

-Silencio, Parvati

-pero Malfoy…

-Ya es suficiente Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.

Observaron como las apariciones de MCgonagall y Harry, caminaban hacia el castillo desapareciendo lentamente, al igual que la de los pequeños, que aun estaban en el parque.

Dumbledore, observo a su profesorado, todos parecían bastante impresionados por lo que acababan de ver, y no era para menos, pero dirigió su vista a unas personas en particular.

James, tenía abrazada a Lily, ambos observando el lugar en donde había desaparecido su hijo. Su mirada se oscureció por unos segundos, el había conocido al bebe Potter. Suspiro levemente, esto habría que tratarlo con sumo cuidado.

Carraspeo un par de veces para llamar la atención de todos los presentes, Cuando la obtuvo por completo, comenzó a hablar.

-Como ya han visto con sus propios ojos, el velo se debilita y se manifiesta de esta forma, pero creo que este no es el lugar ni el momento para discutir este tema- dirigió su mirada al grupo de aurores por un momento- les aconsejo de que vallan a sus habitaciones a prepararse para el banquete de fin de curso- prosiguió mientras consultaba su reloj de bolsillo- mañana a las 6 en mi despacho, tenemos una discusión pendiente.

Y sin decir mas tomo rumbo al castillo, también los profesores se retiraron a sus despachos. Tonks, dudo un poco en dejar solos a sus amigos, quería ayudarlos, pero sabia que la perdida del pequeño Harry había afectado duramente a los 4 adultos, además, cuando ocurrió la tragedia ella aun era una niña. Finalmente decidió dejarlos solos, aunque no quisiera, debía dejarlos solos.

Remus divagaba entre recuerdos donde se encontraba el pequeño bebe que había tenido su amigo, su sobrino, su cachorro. El había estado junto a James y Sirius en la sala de espera, y había visto la mirada de James cuando le entregaron a su hijo, era una mirada de puro orgullo. ¿Y el, el había sentido el mismo orgullo, quizás no tan fuerte como el de su amigo, pero sintió un gran orgullo.

Sintió que le jalaban la túnica, bajo la cabeza para encontrarse con una elfina de grandes orejas y ojos azules.

-Disculpe seño, el amo Dumbledore ya dispuso las habitaciones para los nuevos residentes, Tindy debe llevar a los invitados a sus habitaciones, señor

- ¿Dónde se encuentran las habitaciones?

- en el mismo pasillo en donde se encuentra su despacho, las 2 ultimas puertas a la derecha, señor- le respondió la elfina

-bien, no te preocupes yo los llevare, te puedes ir

-si, señor

Y con un suave ¡plop! Desapareció.

Se giro hacia sus amigos, Lily y James todavía estaban abrazados y Sirius seguía en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas observando aun el lugar donde habían estado las apariciones

-Debemos irnos, hay que arreglarnos para la cena-Dijo Remus, intentando llamar la atención de los aurores- Chicos, vamos- esta vez jalo a Sirius del brazo y empujo levemente a James, los cuales reaccionaron y junto a Lily emprendieron la vuelta al castillo, bajo la atenta mirada de unos ojos azules.

Al verlos entrar en el castillo, dirigió sus ojos al horizonte, meditando lo ocurrido momentos antes.

Soltó un suspiro, cerrando sus cansados ojos azules, camino pausadamente hasta sentarse frente a su escritorio, donde se encontraba una gran vasija, con antiguas runas escritas en ella, y espirales de humo se arremolinaban sobre su contenido.

Dumbledore, entrecruzo sus dedos y apoyo su barbilla en ellos, mirando fijamente el pensadero sobre su escritorio, escrutándolo con sus ojos, como si allí encontrara respuesta a sus preguntas.

Le preocupaba mucho, de por si, las pariciones, pero estas estaban involucradas con el joven Potter, esto cambiaba mucho la situación. Quizás no debería involucrar tanto a sus profesores, esto podría ser demasiado peligroso.

Pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión, debía volver a ver la profecía.

* * *

Hola nuevamente¡. Disculpen por la tardanza, pero un primo mio cayo en coma y no estaba de animos para escribir. Pero les prometo de que no me tardare tanto para el proximo capitulo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews que me subieron el animo, sigan dejando sus opiniones y cuidense.


	3. Alexandra Potter

3.- Alexandra Potter

Una pequeña niña corría entre medio de la penumbra, que solo la dejaba ver 10 centímetros alrededor suyo. Su cabello negro con reflejos rojizos, atado en dos trenzas que caían hasta su cintura, se mecía con el movimiento de su dueña. Su piel cremosa contrastaba con el simple vestido verde que llevaba puesto, igual a sus ojos. Sus pies descalzos pisaban la hierba fresca del lugar.

La niña un debía tener mas de 5 o 6 años, pero en sus ojos se mostraba la determinación que se ve en los ojos de un adulto. Ella sabia lo que quería y lo iba a encontrar.

Al final de tanta oscuridades veía un punto resplandeciente, "ahí debe estar", pensó la niña.

Al atravesar el estrechar de luz, se encontró con un precioso valle, la vista era de un paraíso, y en medio de este paraíso, un hombre, vestido totalmente de negro y su rostro tapado por un capucha .Estaba de pie, mirando a la recién llegada con su mirada verde esmeralda.

La pequeña, que se había detenido al entrar a aquel lugar, sonrió abiertamente y corrió hacia el hombre con los brazos extendidos .Cuando estaba a punto de saltar a los brazos del hombre, exclamo:

-¡¡Hermano!

El hombre la tomo en brazos, y sonrió junto con ella, mientras daban vueltas, con la pequeña aferrada fuertemente a su cuello.

-Te extrañe mucho- dijo la niña, cuando ambos se sentaron en la suave hierba.

- Yo también te extrañe- dijo el joven, con una suave y acompasada voz- espero que te hallas portado bien.

-define bien…- respondió la pequeña, con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-Alexandra…- advirtió el joven.

-no te preocupes, hermano, me porte bien- aclara la niña mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su hermano- pero, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?

-Tuve muchos problemas- le respondió su hermano- problemas nada fáciles de resolver, además- agrego- tenia una misión que cumplir.

-¿Qué misión?- pregunto Alexandra

-no seas curiosas- le respondió, mientras que con un dedo le pegaba en la nariz- la curiosidad no es mala, pero ahí que saber cuando preguntar.

Se quedaron silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro, sintiendo la suave brisa que había y los calidos rojos del sol.

-Quiero que te quedes- soltó la pequeña Alex

-sabes que no puedo- le respondió el joven

-por favor, ven conmigo- le suplico, parándose y quedando cara a cara con su hermano. Junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho, y volvió a repetir- Por favor

El joven la quedo mirando por unos segundos. Su hermanita le estaba suplicando que fuera con ella, pero el no podía, no le estaba permitido. "Estupido destino", pensó. El quería estar con su hermana, pero, quizás…

-Iré contigo-la sonrisa de Alexandra no se hizo esperar-pero, no ahora, todavía no

-¿Por que?- pregunto desilusionada la pequeña

-por que aun no es el momento-contesto con voz calma y misteriosa.

-¿Y cuándo será el momento?-Volvió a preguntar la pequeña

-Pronto- le dijo- será dentro de poco, solo ten un poco de paciencia- cubrió las manos de la pequeña con las suyas y beso su frente- será mejor que te vallas. Y recuerda esto- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos- yo te quiero mucho hermanita, y te protegeré incluso si debo dar mi vida- sonrió al decir la ultima frase. Beso las manos de Alexandra, y dijo- ya es hora de que te vallas. Cuídate y te quiero mucho hermanita.

-yo también te quiero Harry- fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de que todo se volviera blanco.

-Alex, despierta, ya va a ser la cena.

Una joven de piel clara y caballo castaño, zarandeaba a su amiga que se había quedado dormida.

-Por favor, Alex, despierta- volvió a insistir, obteniendo como única respuesta un gruñido.

Esto necesitaba medidas drásticas. Acercó su boca al oído de su amigo. Coloca su lengua entre sus dientes y comenzó a sisear como si fuera una serpiente. El resultado fue inmediato. Alexandra levanto la cabeza y con los ojos buscaba a algo o a alguien. Demelza, al verla comenzó a reír.

Alex se giro hacia ella y frunció el seño en señal de enojo.

-lo siento- se disculpo su amiga- pero no despertabas

-si intentabas tomar un sueño de belleza-dijo una voz maliciosa- déjame decirte que no te servirá de nada.

Una niña de ojos oscuros, barbilla afilada y cabello negro, estaba para frente a la cama de Alex, mirándola de forma arrogante.

-Romilda, metete en tus asuntos- respondió Alex, mirándola fríamente- y se te corrió el rimel.

Romilda corrió al espejo más cercano a revisarse la cara, pero al ver que no tenía nada, y las risas de sus dos compañeras de cuarto, la hizo enfurecer y salio con la cabeza alta seguida de sus 5 amigas.

-será mejor que nosotras también nos vallamos- dijo Demelza, dirigiéndose a su cómoda, donde tomo un cepillo.

Alexandra se levanto, se aliso un poco la ropa, tomo un peine y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello.

Hacia bastantes años que no soñaba con su hermano, pero no le importo, había sido bastante agradable el sueño.

Amarro su largo cabello en una trenza, y antes de salir por la puerta, mira la foto que había sobre su mesita de noche.

En ella, se veía a ella misma en su cumpleaños numero once, junto a sus padres, uno a cada lado, su tío Sirius detrás de su papa y su tío Remus detrás de su madre, quedando ella en medio abrazada desde atrás por Tonks.

Pero su vista se fijo en la esquina del cuadro, donde había una pequeña foto, en la que se podía ver claramente a un bebe, que a tan corta edad tenia bastante cabello y muy desordenado, además poseía unos preciosos ojos verdes.

Le sonrió a la foto y se fue con Demelza al comedor.

Al llegar allí, varios chicos se dieron vuelta a verla, y desde varias mesas la saludaron. Ella, para responder el saludo, hacia un ademán con la cabeza o la mano, como le había enseñado su tío Sirius.

¿Si era popular? .Se podría decir que si, era la capitana del equipo de Quidditch (desde este año), era inteligente, bonita, simpática, pero solo si sacaba varios puntos para la casa o si anotaba en el Quidditch, o si no la estarían linchando. La popularidad era tan extraña que a veces desearía no hacerlo, pero tenía una buena razón para seguir.

"Hipócritas", pensó cuando un par de chicos de Revenclow la saludaron, ella sabia de que ellos eran admiradores de sus padres, por eso la trataban bien.

Era increíble que Romilda envidiara no tener este "privilegio", por eso siempre la trataba de desacreditar y se afanaba de pequeñeces.

Se sentó donde siempre, en el centro de la mesa, donde había alumnos de años mayores, sus amigos, aunque sonara raro.

Hola Giny- saludo jovialmente a la pelirroja que estaba a su derecha.

-Hola Alex- le respondió el saludo- hola Demelza- saludo a la castaña

-hola- dijo esta

-nuevamente Griffyndor sale campeón- comento la pelirroja- y lo que más me gusta de que ganemos, es ver la cara de las serpientes, aunque una…-dijo en un susurro juntando cabezas- no parece muy molesta- termino con un tono pícaro.

Alex siguió la vista de la pelirroja y se topó con un joven rubio, que al verse descubierto por las 3 mujeres volvió la cabeza a una chica que estaba sentada al lado de al, hablándole sin parar.

-¿algo que decir pequeña, Alexandra?- pregunto Giny

Alex, no respondió. Con elegancia, hecho un mechón de cabello hacia atrás, dejando embobado a mas de un alumno.

-En serio- dijo Giny- a veces pienso que eres una veela.

-no digas bobadas- respondió Alex

-realmente- intervino Demelza- las dos parecen veelas.

Las chicas sonrieron y, al mismo tiempo, movieron la cabeza para alejar su cabello de la cara. Las miradas tontas y los tropezones no se hicieron esperar. Las tres rieron divertidas y se miraban con complicidad.

-¿de que se ríen?- pregunto una castaña de cabello rizado.

- de nada- respondió Giny, mientras que la castaña se sentaba frente a ellas.

-¿alguien me podría cambiar de asiento?- pregunto la recién llegada, mirando con el ceño fruncido la entrada al comedor.

-Vamos Hermione- soltó Giny, al ver que su amiga miraba a su hermano, acompañado por dos de sus amigos- ¿no podrías llevarte bien con Ron, quiero invitarte el verano a mi casa, vas a tener que aguantarlo quieras o no.

-si lo se, pero es que es tan…-dijo, buscando una palabra para calificarlo- inmaduro.

-eso es quedar corto- susurro Demelza, viendo como los 3 chicos se sentaron en frente de ellas, Ron al lado de Hermione.

-hola- saludo alegre Ron- oye Alex- dijo refiriéndose a esta- esos que están ahí no son tus padres- dijo apuntando hacia una esquina de la mesa de profesores.

Sus ojos giraron hasta toparse con la figura de sus padres y, para aumentar su sorpresa, también la de su tío Sirius.

Le pareció extraño de que sus padres hayan venido a Hogwarts y no le avisaran. Pero le preocupa enormemente el semblante que tenían, como si algo malo hubiera pasado.

Estuvo tentada a pararse y preguntarle que había pasado, pero en ese momento el director se levanto de su asiento para dar su discurso. Bueno, luego le preguntaría.

Al terminar el banquete, se dirigió hacia sus padres que aun permanecían sentados. Al llegar frente a ellos, los saludo jovialmente.

-Hola papa, mama, Tío Sirius- saludaba con una radiante sonrisa, a la que los adultos respondieron- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-nos mando a llamar Dumbledore- le respondió su tío Sirius

-¿y por que, ¿paso algo malo?-dijo, preocupada

-para nada hija, tranquila- le tranquilizo su madre- nos llamaron para avisarnos de que nosotros vigilaremos el castillo en el verano, y también el próximo año.

-y entonces, ¿yo también tendré que quedarme en el?

-si, espero que no te moleste- le respondió su padre

-para nada- dijo sonriente Alex- me gusta el castillo

-Que bueno- dijo su madre

- ¿y donde dormiré?

-eso todavía no lo sabemos, pero creo que en el pasillo donde están nuestras habitaciones- intervino su tío Remus, que se había acercado a ellos- no seria bueno que durmieras sola en la torre de Griffyndor

-Remus tiene razón- agrego su madre-¿Por qué no seguimos hablando mañana, es tarde y estoy segura de que querrás despedirte de tus compañeras mañana ¿verdad?

Alexandra cabezo sonriente, y se despidió de sus padres y tíos. Mañana hablarían, hoy debía aprovecharlo con sus amigas.

Al llegar a las escaleras, en el primer escalón, encontró una linda pulsera de plata fina, con su nombre grabado en ella. Sonrió al mirar la tarjeta que estaba atada a la pulsera, una serpiente.

Se encamino de nuevo a la sala común, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Hoy dormiría feliz


	4. Recuerdos y reuniones

**Crossing Veils**

**By Askarsha**

_**4.- Recuerdos y Reuniones**_

Se aferro fuertemente al palo de la escoba que estaba montando, y bajo en picada hacia el lago enderezándose antes de alcanzar la superficie de esta.

Hecho un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja mientras que con las puntas de los pies, rozaba el agua azulada.

Estaba muy aburrida. Hace unas 6 horas, Demelza, se había ido a su casa en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Sus padres, junto con todo el profesorado estaban bastante ocupados revisando el castillo y los alrededores de este. Así que no había nadie con quien pasar el tiempo.

Lanzo un hondo suspiro, con un suave movimiento de su mano cambio de dirección. Se encontraba preocupada e intranquila, quizás por el sueño que tuvo, pero no podía hallar de donde provenía su preocupación.

Hace bastante tiempo que no soñaba con su hermano, unos 6 años para ser preciso. Sonrió levemente al acordarse de la primera vez que soñó con Harry.

Había sido el día de su cumpleaños numero 5. Ese fue cuando sus padres le contaron de que había tenido un hermano, 2 años mayor que ella, que había sido asesinado. También le habían entregado una linda cadena, del oro blanco mas exquisito, con un dije en forma de H, que le perteneció a el.

Una de sus manos se deslizo por su cuello, hasta toparse con el collar. Nunca se lo sacaba.

Algunos pensaran que darle un collar tan valioso a una niña es una locura, pero sus padres sabían de que el valor sentimental que ejercía el collar sobre ella, no permitiría que algo le pasara. Y no se equivocaron.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente, al recordar el último sueño que tuvo con Harry. Ocurrió el día antes de entrar a Hogwarts para su primer año. Harry le había dicho de que ya no podría venir a verla, pero antes de marcharse le había hecho prometer de que siempre fuera ella misma y no se dejara mandar por la masa.

Una fina lágrima recorrió su mejilla. No había cumplido su promesa.

Aterrizo junto a la entrada del castillo. Miro su reloj, sus padres no se desocuparían en unas cuantas horas.

Se le habían quitado las ganas de volar.

**KCS**

Se encontraba recostado en la habitación que había sido dispuesta para el. No había salido a revisar los terrenos del colegio junto a James, Remus y Lily, había preferido quedarse solo. Pensando

La aparición del día anterior, había reabierto antiguas heridas que aun no cicatrizaban por completo. Fue como si un fantasma del pasado viniera a atormentarlo por sus acciones e imprudencias.

Aunque ya se lo habían dicho mil veces, el aun se echaba la culpa de la perdida del pequeño Harry. Pues todo, según el, ocurrió por su culpa. El pudo haber evitado su muerte.

"_El había llegado a la casa de los Potter ya entrada la noche, a decirles de que Dumbledore los llamaba para una reunión urgente. El se había ofrecido a cuidar del bebe Harry mientras ellos estaban en la reunión._

_La noche había transcurrido normal, después de haber pasado horas jugando con Harry, había logrado dormir al pequeño bebe hiperactivo._

_Se recostó en el sofá, esperando a que llegaran sus amigos, cuando todo comenzó._

_La puerta se estallo en mil pedazos y del humo producido por este, surgió la horrible figura de Lord Voldemort._

_Hizo todo lo que pudo para repelerlo hasta que llegara ayuda, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Con una fuerte maldición, lo mando al otro lado de la sala, destruida por la pelea, e impacto contra un mueble, el cual estaba adherido a la pared, por la cual, al caer al suelo, una montaña de escombros le cayó encima. _

_De ahí todo se vuelve negro…" _

Abrió los ojos, ni siquiera se acordaba de haberlos cerrado, y se seco el sudor de la frente. Se sentó en la cama y se restregó el pelo con las manos.

Se fijo en la hora, faltaban 15 minutos para las 6, ya debía partir a la oficina del director. Se calzo los zapatos y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando sintió un ruido proveniente de otra puerta.

Todas las habitaciones de aquel pasillo estaban conectadas a una sala en común, en donde uno se podía relajar.

Entreabrió la puerta sin que sonara, y con los ojos busco la causa del ruido. Y la encontró.

Cerca de la ventana se encontraba Alex acariciando con una mano el collar que lleva al cuello. Sirius se la quedo mirando un momento, era tan diferente a Harry, a excepción de los ojos, verde esmeralda, que era como una ventana al alma. Cuando eran bebes uno podía saber si estaban enojados, felices o tristes con solo mirarlos a los ojos.

Preocupación. Eso mostraban los ojos de Alex. No tenia idea del por que su sobrina tenia esa mirada, pero el, como buen tío se la quitaría.

Se acerco con sigilo a ella, y ya situado a su espalda la abrazo con euforia. Alex soltó un gritito de sorpresa, no se esperaba eso.

-Tío Sirius ¡ bajame ¡

Riéndose, Sirius la bajo. Ella se giro y puso una cara de indignación a su Tío.

- no me mires así peque, se te va a arrugar la cara- Alex frunció mas su ceño como respuesta- ya no finjas que estas enojada por que no lo estas- le dijo divertido dándole un golpecito en la nariz

- es que me asustaste, pensé que me atacaban- replico la joven

-¿Y quien te podría atacar¿El gato?- dijo burladamente apuntando a un pequeño gatito negro acostado en una butaca

-que gracioso- dijo secamente

-yo lo encuentro gracioso- dijo con simpleza- bueno peque, tengo una reunión y ya voy atrasado- mientras hablaba se dirigía a la puerta

- que te valla bien

- a ti también- dijo Sirius ya en la puerta mandándole un beso con la mano

Alex sonrió e hizo como si recibía un beso en la mejilla. Sirius satisfecho se marcho. Le encantaba tener un tío como Sirius.

Observo al gatito que dormía en la butaca. "curioso gato", pensó, no lo había visto antes.

Se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

**KCS**

Estaba corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus pies, se le había hecho tarde y de seguro Remus lo sermonearía con eso de "la responsabilidad de la puntualidad".

Se detuvo para respirar grandes bocanadas de aire, aun faltaba arto para llegar al despacho de Dumbledore. De pronto le llego una idea a la cabeza.

Miro hacia todos lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie alrededor. Cuando estuvo convencido de que nadie lo vería, se transformo en un gran perro negro.

Hecho de nuevo a correr, como perro, no se cansaba tan rápido y avanza mucho mas, apenas se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba frente a la gárgola.

Se volvió a transformar y pronuncio la contraseña. Toco la puerta y entro con una sonrisa de disculpa en la cara, avanzo hacia su asiento, entre james y Remus, quien lo estaba mirando advirtiéndole de que luego tendrían una "platica"

- que bueno que llegas Sirius, estábamos a punto de empezar- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en los labios.

Se acomoda en su asiento, y pasó la vista por los presentes antes de comenzar.

-Bueno, como se acordaran les hable sobre el grave problema que nos esta afectando, y ayer pedimos observar una manifestación de esta- paro un momento para observar a los aurores antes de continuar-las apariciones que vimos son la consecuencia de el choque que existe entre nuestro universo y otro.

Entrelazo los dedos de sus manos y apoyo suavemente la barbilla en ellos.

-sin embargo, he estado pensando y quizás, solo quizás estas apariciones sean peligrosas

-¿peligrosas? en que sentido.- pregunto Sprout

-no estoy muy seguro- respondió Dumbledore- pero si, en el caso de que llegaran a serlo, no quisiera involucrar a mi profesorado- se permitió mirar uno a uno a sus profesores- supongo que no habrá problema si encuentro apropiado quitarles los collares.

-por supuesto que no Albus- dijo el pequeño profesor Flitwick desde su silla con varios cojines- confiamos en tu criterio

Los profesores mostraron el apoyo a las palabras de Flitwick con asentimientos y murmullos.

-Bueno, ya esta dicho lo que se tenia que decir, pero antes de terminar la reunión ¿alguien tiene alguna duda?- nadie respondió. Dumbledore sonrió con calidez- que tengan un buen día.

Inmediatamente el ruido de sillas se sintió en la estancia y uno a uno los profesores salían del despacho.

-James, Lily, Sirius, Remus quédense un momento por favor- pidió Dumbledore

-Los espero abajo- les susurro Tonks

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella Dumbledore les indico 4 butacas frente a su escritorio. Los escruto con sus ojos azules antes de hablar.

-quiero que sepan que no están obligados a quedarse si no quieren- les dijo Dumbledore- se que esta situación es dolorosa para todos, que reabrió viejas heridas y si quieren puedo reemplazarlos…

-no- lo corto Lily- quiero decir que no nos iremos.

-nosotros- comenzó James- queremos saber como es…. La vida de Harry- Termino con una voz apagada.

- entonces se quedaran- los 4 asintieron- bien, no me esperaba menos de ustedes, pero quería pedirles de que no contaran nada de esto a Alexandra, creo que seria un shock bastante fuerte ver a su hermano que nunca conoció.

- no le contaremos – le seguro Sirius.

-aunque quizás ella haga sus propias conjeturas- opino Remus- que de pronto todos tengamos que irnos a alguna parte del castillo seria sospechoso.

-por eso cuento con ustedes para que ella no se entere- dijo Dumbledore- si no ahí mas que decir, que pasen un buen día.

**X2**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando adecuarse a la luz que se colaba por las cortinas. Se froto los ojos y se sentó en la cama soltando un gran bostezo.

Miro la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche, había dormido un buen par de horas. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño mientras se frotaba su pelo negro. Se situó en frente del lavamanos y un joven de 17 años le devolvió la mirada.

Abrió el grifo del agua, hizo un cuenco con sus manos y mojo su rostro. Volvió a mirar su rostro en el espejo, unos cansados ojos verdes se podían apreciar en la piel morena. Con una mano se quito el pelo de la cara revelando una cicatriz en la frente, arriba del ojo izquierdo.

Se amarro su cabello en una coleta y se arreglo la camisa azul que traía puesta. Sus dedos se detuvieron sobre el dije que tenia su cadena, eran 2 lunas, una menguante y otra creciente, y en medio de estas un pequeño rubí azul. Miro con nostalgia, recordando como lo obtuvo.

-no sabes cuanto te extraño- susurro. El rubí brillo levemente y sintió una tierna calidez entre sus dedos. Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en sus labios.

Termino de arreglarse frente al espejo. Salio del baño y se dirigió a la ventana donde se apreciaba el atardecer. Le recordaba tanto a ella.

Alguien toco la puerta, y una cabeza pelirroja se asomo por ella, un muchacho de su edad.

-ya es hora de la cena- le aviso- te esperamos abajo- el solo asintió y el visitante cerro la puerta.

Volvió su vista al atardecer que estaba por terminar.

- te extraño mucho Giny- susurro antes de salir de la habitación.

**Hola¡**

Como estan, disculpen la demora pero tuve prueba por 2 semanas y se me seco la imaginacio en algunas partes, pero aqui esta. Ya tengo la idea para el segundo caps asi q apenas tenga tiempo libre me pongo a escribir.

Otra cosa, para los que no saben arregle el caps 3 x q lo revice y me di cuenta de que me falto algunas cosas y sin esas hacian ver a Alex como una mary sue, pero acuerdense de "que la pero imperfeccion es la perfeccion".

Bien muchos tenian dudas de la edad de Alex, ella es 2 años menor que Harry, en el caps anterior ella esta en 5 ginny en 6 y hermione en 7 por lo tanto va a empezar 6 ¿me entienden?. Otra dijo de que paso con la profesia, bueno ni Alex ni Neville son los que menciona la profecia, es Harry. Y de como Harry se comunica con Alex, bueno este Harry es el que murio, no el del otro universo ¿ya?.

Bueno avisenme si tienen mas dudas Bey


	5. Mi hijo, Harry

**

* * *

**

Crossing Veils

**by Askarsha**

**Capitulo 5 :"Mi hijo, Harry"**

* * *

Cuando entraron a la habitación, esta tenía un tono rojizo, provocado por el atardecer que había. El suelo de madera brillaba con misticismo y los sillones invitaban a sentarse. 

Se sentó en la butaca más cercana a la ventana, quería observar el atardecer. Remus y Sirius se sentaron en el sillón y James se coloco al lado de ella. Todos sumidos en absoluto silencio.

Nadie decía nada. Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que apenas tenia tiempo para procesar lo que pasaba. La aparición de su hijo había dejado su mundo de cabeza y pareciera que nada fuera coherente para ella.

Era increíble poder verlo, sabiendo que en un cementerio había una lapida con su nombre. Por la noche no había podido dormir por la conmoción del día, pero un haz de esperanza había cruzado su corazón al recordar las palabras de Dumbledore, alguien podría atravesar el velo. Su parte racional le decía que no se hiciera esperanzas, que era imposible de que justamente su hijo lo atravesara, además, Dumbledore estaba buscando la forma para que el velo no siguiera debilitándose.

En el despacho quiso hacerle tantas preguntas, quiso preguntarle de por que las pariciones podían ser peligrosas, o de donde había sacada la información del, o de donde sacó los collares. Pero no pudo, algo le había dicho que seria mejor que no hablara.

Un quejido hizo que volteara la cabeza. Sirius tenía la cabeza entre las manos, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Remus coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo, dándole apoyo silencioso.

Sabía que Sirius aun se culpaba por la muerte de su pequeño Harry, aunque se lo dijeran mil veces James y ella, nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que el tuvo la culpa.

- ¡Que bien! Ya llegaron- dijo Alexandra saliendo de su habitación- los estaba esperando para cenar

-pues que esperas para pedirla- dijo James con una media sonrisa, pero esta desapareció al ver como Alex miraba a Sirius, quien aun se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Tío Sirius- comenzó Alex- ¿estas bien?

-por su puesto que esta bien- se adelanto Remus- lo que sucede es que tiene una charla pendiente sobre conmigo sobre la puntualidad.

Sirius levanto rápidamente la cabeza mirando desesperanzado a Remus, pensó que se le había olvidado al licántropo el sermón de la puntualidad.

-voy a llamar a los elfos- informo Alex, dándole la espalda a los adultos, pero a medio camino se detuvo- por cierto –dijo dándose vuelta- ¿es de alguien ese gato?

Todos repararon en el pequeño gatito negro que dormía placidamente en una de las butacas.

-lo siento, cariño- empezó su madre- pero no es de ninguno de nosotros

-además por que traeríamos un gato- continúo su padre.

Alex cabeceo asintiendo, y retomo el rumbo para llamar a los elfos.

* * *

Los débiles rayos del amanecer, se filtraban delicadamente a través de la fina cortina de la sala. La inmensa chimenea que se encontraba en medio de la sala, se prendió con unas llamas verdes escarlatas, que danzaban ferozmente. 

De las llamas surgió una figura femenina, que con paso ágil salio de entre ellas, para sacudirse posteriormente su túnica.

Con delicadeza, se saco la fina capa que cubrían sus hombros, dejando que su largo pelo rojo cayera por su espalda.

Se dirigió hacia el final de la habitación, en donde se encontraban las escaleras. Subió al tercer piso, donde entro en la última puerta del pasillo

Era una estancia bastante iluminada, con varias cajas de distintos tamaños apiladas junto a la pared.

Fue hacia una esquina y tomo una pequeña caja azul. Se sentó en un gran sofá que había al fondo de la habitación.

Se descalzo los pies y tomo una postura india, con la pequeña caja entre sus piernas. Con la varita, saco el sello de cerradura que tenia y dejo la tapa a un costado suyo.

En el interior de la cajita, había una gran cantidad de objetos, que con solo la magia hubieran cupido en aquella caja.

El primer objeto que saco fue una pequeña mantita azul con dibujos de snitch. Dejo que la textura de la tela acariciara sus mejillas y la llevara de vuelta al pasado.

º-º-Flash back-º-º

_Un pequeño bebe, en los brazos de su madre, estiraba sus brazos a los recién llegados, una moreno y el otro castaño, quienes sonrieron a los pucheros que hacia para que lo tomaran en brazos._

_- ven aquí pequeño prongsie- exclamo el moreno, que le daba vueltas sobre su cabeza al pequeño que reía de jubilo._

_-no hagas eso padfoot- exclamo el castaño, arrebatándole el bebe- ¿Cómo estas Harry?- dijo mientras frotaba las narices con el pequeño que reía divertido_

_-Mira Harry, tío Moony y tío Padfoot te trajeron un regalo- dijo balanceando frente a los ojos de Harry, un paquete de color rojo._

_-pues que esperan ¡ábranlo!- exclamo James, recostado sobre un sillón _

_Remus se sentó con Harry en sus piernas, mientras Sirius se sentó frente a ellos, abriendo el regalo ante los expectantes ojos del bebe. Desenvolvió el paquete y de el saco, lo que parecía ser, un pañuelo blanco._

_-¿un pañuelo?- pregunto James dudoso del regalo._

_-mira que eres tonto, james- dijo Sirius ofendido- mira Harry- coloco el pañuelo frente a los ojos del bebe, y sin previo aviso, el "pañuelo" comenzó acrecer y su color paso a ser un azul oscuro con dibujos de un perro negro- te gusto ¿no?- pregunto satisfecho ante los impresionados ojos de Harry_

_-ahora mira- susurro Remus. Cuando, la ahora, manta tuvo contacto con su piel, esta volvió a cambiar, a un color amarillo mostaza con dibujos de pequeños lobeznos._

_-a ver yo- dijo un excitado James, arrebatándole la manta a Remus. Ahora la manta era de un color verde con la impresión de un imponente ciervo._

_-James, entrégale su regalo a Harry- le reprocho Lily, al ver como su pequeño tiraba sus manitas en dirección a la manta._

_James le entrego avergonzado la manta a su hijo, que con alegría la tomo entre sus mantitas. Y ante la sorpresa de todos, la manta cambio a un azul cielo con dibujos de snitch._

_-Ese es mi hijo- grito James, hinchándose de orgullo ante la mirada reprobatoria de su esposa._

º-º-Fin flash back-º-º

Con suavidad, dejo la pequeña manta a su costado. Froto sus ojos librándose de las pequeñas lágrimas que surcaban sus ojos.

Volvió a meter las manos en la caja, y esta vez extrajo una fotografía, algo tan simple, pero tan significativo que puede hacer revivir a alguien, sus recuerdos.

En ella, se apreciaba a un pequeño niño, de ojos verdes y un cabello revuelto azabache, el pequeño reía por algo que la cámara no captaba, y luego parecía mirar algo sobre su cabeza con curiosidad. Esa foto había sido tomada el 31 de octubre.

Tomo aire a grandes bocanadas intentando no llorar. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y su labio inferior temblaba, mientras su pecho se elevaba rápidamente por la ingesta de oxigeno.

De pronto, unos fuertes brazos masculinos la cubrieron por la espalda. Asustada se dio rápidamente la vuelta, encontrándose con unos tristes ojos avellanas.

-James- susurro, aferrándose desesperadamente a su cuello, mientras este le acariciaba la espalda. Ya calmada pudo hablarle- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a buscarte- le respondió dulcemente, sentándose junto a ella- además, necesitas ropa, si vamos a pasar todo el verano en Hogwarts no podemos estar con la misma muda- la miro por un instante, escrutando sus ojos hinchados por el llanto- ¿Por qué la abriste?- le pregunto acongojado

-quería recordarlo- musito, mirando sus manos- quería recordar su risa, su rostro, su vocecita cuando decía "mama"- explico con la voz quebrada

-Lily- la obligo a levantar su rostro conectando sus miradas- no te mortifique, por favor. Sabes que no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo….

-si pude¡- le corto- tu viste la aparición, ahí estaba Harry NUESTRO Harry, vivo- dijo con los ojos húmedos- si pude haber hecho algo para que mi hijo viviera ¿no lo viste, quizás si lo hubiéramos llevado a la reunión o si no hubiéramos ido…

-Lily, por favor- suplico James- paso lo que tenia que pasar, todo ocurre por algo, tu lo sabes-volvió a mirarla, limpiando con sus dedos los surcos de las lagrimas- no te mortifiques.

La rodeo con sus brazos, aspirando su melancólico aroma que la rodeaba, acariciando su espalda y enrollando sus dedos en el cabello de ella. La separo despacio de si, sintiendo frió en donde sus cuerpos tuvieron contacto.

-debemos volver, ya hice las maletas- dijo mientras guardaba la manta y la foto en la caja y le colocaba la tapa- Sirius fue a buscar a celestine, le pidió permiso a Dumbledore para traerla, no es bueno para su salud estar sola y menos en su estado, y también traerá a los gemelos.

-¿y Remus?

-el también fue a su casa por ropa y para traer a Aldo .No puede dejarlo solo- termino

Lily solo asintió, y deposito un suave beso en los labios de James, musitando un "gracias". Y sin dejarle hablar se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto, cuando ya estaba en la puerta

James sonrió y fue a su encuentro. Tomándola de la mano, salieron dejando cerrada la puerta, dispuestos a buscar sus maletas y volver a Hogwarts.

* * *

Lo se no tengo perdon, esta ves me gano la flojera de verdad lo siento muxo¡ 

Bueno cuando subi el caps anterior estaba nerviosa sin saber si les hiba a gustar o no, y cuando revise los review me tope con_ Daniel_ que me dejo bien marada con tanata pregunta jeje. Trnquilo que las dudas se disipan con el tiempo

Bien gracias por sus reviews y sigan dejando que me dan apoyo


	6. Los pequeños merodeadores

**Crossing veils**

**by Askarsha**

**Capitulo 6.- Los pequeños merodeadores **

* * *

Tras dar innumerables vueltas sobre si misma, al fin se detuvo junto a su baúl, y salio lo más rápido que pudo de la chimenea para dar lugar a su esposo. Un crepitar de llamas esmeraldas se escucho a los pocos segundos en que ella salio y dio lugar a un James con unos 5 baúles bastante grandes.

-Amor- dijo James con voz ahogada- ¿no pudiste dejar algunas cosas en la casa?

-por supuesto que no-respondió Lily, con rotundidad observando a James luchar con los 5 baúles- no querrás que me ponga la misma ropa todos los días, además nos vamos a quedar por todo un año así que mejor traer todo de un viaje.

Se dio vuelta, la sala se encontraba repleta de pequeños recipientes con comida.

Extrañada, busco con la mirada a alguien en la habitación, y la encontró.

Alex, estaba sentada de manera india frente al sillón en donde descansaba cómodamente el pequeño gatito.

- si tiene hambre, a que si –decía Alex, con voz infantil y pasando uno de platillos frente a la nariz del gatito. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras incitaba al gatito a despertar y comer, pero su sonrisa se borro rápidamente al ver que el pequeño gato no movía ni un músculo- gato del demonio, despierta- grito desesperada, dejando el platillo a un lado junto con los otros 40 esparcidos por el suelo.

- no creo que gritándole lograras despertarlo- dijo Lily. Alex se giro bruscamente hacia su madre.

-no los oí llegar- dijo- casi medas un infarto

-lo siento- se disculpo su madre

-¿te ayudo, papá?- pregunto al ver a su padre luchando por poder llevar todos los baúles. James sonrió esperanzado, e iba a aceptar la propuesta de su hija cuando Lily lo interrumpió

-déjalo, Alex, tu padre es suficientemente fuerte como para llevar esos insignificantes baúles- recito Lily, diciendo la misma frase que había dicho James antes de volver a Hogwarts- dime¿Sirius y Remus ya volvieron?

-Tío Sirius llego hace como una hora, esta arreglando su pieza y la de los mellizos-dijo Alex, comenzando a recoger los platillos- tío Remus aun no vuele, y tía Celestine llegara como en 20 minutos con los mellizos.

-Lily, amor- dijo James- ¿me devuelves mi varita?

-por supuesto que no, amor- dijo Lily con una sonrisa- tu dijiste que podías llevarlos, así que cumple tu promesa.

Jame soltó un gemido lastimero.

-voy a dejar los platos a la cocina- informo Alex, saliendo con un carrito donde llevaba los platos.

Lily se sentó cómodamente en una butaca, sacando una lima de su túnica, y espero pacientemente a que James ordenara los baúles en la pieza, mientras ella se limaba sus uñas.

Aproximadamente, unos 25 minutos después, un fulgor en la chimenea la hizo dirigirse a ella, a tiempo para ayudar a una mujer salir de chimenea, acompañada por dos niños.

-¡¡Lily!!- exclamo la recién llegada, abrazándola.

-¡¡Celestine!!- exclamo, correspondiéndole el abrazo

Celestine Black, era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, largo y undulado, de Tez blanca e increíbles ojos azul océano. Por lo general de contextura delgada, pero en ese momento, tenía una pequeña barriga redonda.

-¡¡Tía Lily!!- gritaron los pequeños, cuando su madre se separo de la pelirroja.

-Hola niños- saludo dulcemente Lily, agachándose para estar a la altura de los pequeños.

Iñigo y Magdalena Black, eran las copias exactas de sus padres. Ambos de piel blanca (Iñigo un poco mas morena) de cabello negro (Magdalena ondulado como se madre e Iñigo lacio como su padre), Magdalena tenia los ojos grises e Iñigo azules.

Ambos niños sonrieron y abrazaron a Lily.

-tía-hablo Magdalena, roto el abrazo- ¿ya llego Aldo?

-no aun no llega- respondió Lily- pero debe estar a punto de llegar.

-¡¡Pequeñajos!!

Alex, acababa de entrar a la sala y extendía los brazos a los niños, que corrieron hacia ella, saltándole encima y cayendo al suelo entre risas.

-Magda, Chinito ¿Cómo han estado?

-excelente- exclamo Iñigo- papa nos regalo escobas nuevas

-si- agrego Magda- son súper rapidísimas

-¿enserio?- pregunto sonriente Alex

Ambas mujeres veían a sus hijos platicar alegremente. Se sentaron cómodamente en las butacas para poder platicar mejor.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- pregunto Lily

-bastante bien- respondió Celestine, acariciándose la barriga- no he tenido ningún problema, solo un increíble antojo de comer aceitunas

-¿aceitunas? Que extraño antojo

-si bastante, pero son difíciles de encontrar en esta parte del país, si no por…

Un nuevo fulgor apareció en la chimenea, y esta vez salio de ella un hombre de cabello arenoso, acompañado de un niño del mismo color de pelo.

-¡¡Aldo!!- exclamo Magda, arrojándose a los brazos de recién llegado.

Aldo Lupin, era el hermano menor de Remus. Había sido rescatado de la casa de sus padres por James y Sirius, a la edad de 2 años, cuando fueron atacados por hombres lobos. Lamentablemente, sus padres murieron, y el, salio casi ileso, solo obtuvo una mordida que lo maldijo al igual que su hermano.

-Hola Magda- le devolvió el saludo sonriente, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-Remus, que bueno que llegas- dijo Celestine, levantándose despacio para saludar a Remus

-hola Celestine- le saludo Remus, dejando las maletas en el suelo- veo que has estado bien

-si, ningún problema

-¿Vamos a jugar Quidditch?- pregunto Iñigo

-yo no tengo escoba- dijo Aldo

-pues te prestamos- dijo Magda- te puedo prestar mi escoba vieja, bueno, de vieja no tiene nada- y era cierto, Sirius se empeñaba tanto en que sus hijos tuvieran buenas escobas, que les compraba una a cada uno cada 2 o 3 meses.

-bueno, pero primero tengo que llevar mis maletas a mi pieza.

-pues te acompañamos- dijo Alex, agarrando una de las maletas de Aldo y llevándola a la habitación del pequeño. Se paro de pronto y se giro hacia el pequeño- y ¿Dónde te quedas?

-junta a Iñigo y Magdalena- respondió Sirius saliendo de una de las habitaciones- es esta- dijo apuntando por la cual había salido

Los niños entraron rápido en la habitación, sacaron sus escobas y se fueron al campo de Quidditch, dejando a los adultos solos.

Se sentaron cómodamente y esperaron a James ante de hablar.

-me gustaría saber- hablo Celestine- por que Dumbledore les pidió que se quedaran en el castillo, que yo sepa nunca ha hecho eso.

Un silencio tenso siguió a ese comentario. Al final, Remus fue el que consiguió hablar.

-Esta situación es especial

-¿especial?, en que sentido- quiso saber Celestine, escrutando con sus ojos a Remus.

-Bueno…- dijo James, temeroso- ha habido una especie de…-buscaba la palabra correcta, moviendo sus manos en círculos, para que no sonara tan inverosímil.

- ¿apariciones?- aventuro Sirius

Celestine, se volvió hacia su marido buscando una respuesta con la mirada.

-explícate- demando con la curiosidad flotando en sus ojos.

-¡¡Vamos Aldo tu puedes!!

Una ráfaga de viento paso rozando al pequeño, que se aferro aun mas fuerte a la escoba, que flotaba a unos 3 metros del suelo.

-no puedo- dijo con voz cansada

-si puedes- le respondió Magda dando piruetas alrededor de el- te he visto antes

-pero…

-nada de peros, vamos- exclamo Iñigo- tu vas a ser un griffindor, al igual que nosotros, y los griffindors son valientes.

-vamos, pónganse junto a los aros- dijo Alex colocándose en medio de la cancha

Aldo miro resignado a Magdalena, y la siguió hasta posicionarse junto a ella bajo los aros.

Alex, hizo un par de círculos con su varita, y tres filas de aros salieron de ella.

-¡¡En sus marcas!!- grito Alex con su varita sobre su cabeza- ¡¡Listos!!... ¡¡Fuera!!- exclamo bajando su varita.

Los tres niños, salieron disparados, atravesando todos los aros que les tocaba. Bajando, subiendo, zigzagueando. Dando vueltas sobre ellos mismos o en espirales.

-¡¡Gane!!- exclamo Magdalena, al atravesar su ultimo aro, seguida muy de cerca por su hermano y Aldo- ¿Quién es la mejor¿Quién es la reina¡¡Yo pues, Nenes!!

-ya calmate- dijo Iñigo, con la boca torcida, mirando a su hermana dar piruetas

-me alegro que ganaras- dijo con voz suave Aldo- eres bastante buena, de seguro entras al equipo

-gracias guapo- Dijo Magda, dándole un casto beso en la mejilla, provocando que Aldo enrojeciera hasta las orejas, ante las risas de Alex e Iñigo.

-ajaja mira tu cara ajaja-reía Iñigo

-¡¡Cállate!!- le espeto Aldo

-cuéntenme el chiste, yo también me quiero reír

Todos dieron un brinco de la sorpresa. Sentada en el borde de la galería, estaba Tonks, con una media sonrisa y balanceando sus piernas.

-no te oímos llegar- dijo Magda

-bueno, nadie me oiría llegar si se estaban riendo así- dijo mirándolos a todos- y ¿Cuál era el chiste?

-ninguno- murmuro Aldo, con la vista fija en la punta de la escoba.

-¿hace cuanto que llegaron?- pregunto Tonks

-como hace una hora- respondió Iñigo, mandándole miradas burlonas a Aldo, quien las ignoraba.

Tonks, capto las miradas de burla y el sonrojo de Aldo, que soltó una pequeña risita, que frustro aun mas a Aldo, que gruño.

De pronto, sintió que algo se calentaba en su bolsillo. Con disimulo, saco el collar, que cada vez ardía mas y jalaba hacia el castillo.

-emmm…. Me tengo que ir- dijo rápido, mientras se levantaba.

-¿por que?- pregunto Alex

-es que… olvide algo en mi casa- respondió nerviosa, abandonando a los niños antes de que hicieran mas preguntas.

Al llegar a tierra firme, hecho a correr hacia el castillo, lo mas rápido que daban sus piernas.

Unos ojos verdes la siguieron hasta que entro al castillo. Tenía ese cosquilleo detrás de la nuca que le decía que algo raro estaba pasando.

Alex, giro su rostro, sin antes darle una última mirada a las puertas por donde desapareció Tonks. Algo raro pasaba y ella iba a descubrirlo.

**X2**

La vista se le nublo por segundos. Varias imágenes pasaron ante sus ojos confundiéndolo aun más de lo que estaba. La respiración se le volvió dificultosa y la temperatura del ambiente subió algunos grados.

Todas esas sensaciones se fueron tan pronto como llegaron, dejándolo desorientado por algunos segundos.

Meneo su cabeza un par de veces para elucidar su mente. Esta era la segunda vez que le pasaba.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto una joven de cabello castaño

-si perfectamente no te preocupes- dijo levantándose de césped- enserio me siento bien- agrego al ver como lo seguía mirando

-de acuerdo, te voy a creer por esta vez, pero…

-si, si, te aviso inmediatamente- la corto con tono aburrido- seria mejor que te preocuparas de tu noviecito- dijo apuntando con la cabeza a un joven pelirrojo hablando "amenamente" con un par de chicas que lo comían con la mirada.

-déjalo- dijo la castaña- total después, se quedara sin comer- termino con tono malévolo.

-bueno, diviértanse, yo me devuelvo al castillo

-¿tan pronto?- pregunto extrañada la castaña- pensé que te quedarías para la fiesta.

-quizás vuelva a darme una vuelta mas tarde- respondió sacudiéndose los pantalones- estoy un poco cansado, no he dormido muy bien estos días.

- ¿por?- inquirió preocupada

-tengo un presentimiento, no se si es malo o bueno

-no te agobies por un presentimiento- dijo suavemente la castaña, revolviéndole su largo cabello azabache.-prométeme que volverás al castillo, tomaras una siesta y estarás de vuelta para la fiesta ¿ya?

-lo intentare- respondió con una sonrisa- bueno, me voy.

-esta bien, pero duerme un poco- le dijo con una sonrisa- ahora iré a "rescatar" a Ron de esas dos arpías.

Harry la vio alejarse rápidamente. Dio un suspiro y se encamino hacia el imponente castillo que era Hogwarts.

* * *

Hola aqui un new caps¡¡

Sorry la demora, mucha prueba, muchos trabajos, muchas idas al medico, muchas marchas estudiantiles y bla bla bla...

Beno dejen reviews que me suben la moral


End file.
